The Patronus of the Light of the Moon
by unicornpatronus17
Summary: it's said that only those who wields an extraordinary fate will be able to see it. The unicorn patronus also called the patronus of the light of the moon, it bares wielder, it wonders free, it walks around in forests at night, when the moon is full and only from ten at night till dawn, it's said that it's pure silver, with icy blue eyes that shines.


**This is a fanfic of Harry Potter characters meeting a mysterious creature, the Silver Unicorn Patronus, read to find out more.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

There was once a legend- the legend of the unicorn patronus.

The unicorn patronus also called the patronus of the light of the moon, it have no wielder, it wonders free, it just walks around in forests at night, when the moon is full and only from two hours before midnight till five after, it's said that it's pure silver in color, it's eyes are a icy blue and when it walks, mist will follow it. And during it's presence, the moon's light will glow the purest silver- a light that will calm even the werewolves.

it's also said that only the witch, wizard of even, muggle who wields an extraordinary fate will be able to see it. Each one of them that have seen the majestic creature descries it as an unique, beautiful, and... calming, it's aura gives off a calming feeling that can smooth the worst of pain and heal the most scarred heart.

Yet there's a rumor- one that said that, if a person was chosen by this unique patronus of light, this person will be forever protected, their spirit will forever exist, in an other form and life, and they will merge with the patronus of light as soon as their mortal body failed them, and they shall gain peace.

* * *

Seven years old Remus Lupin was trembling alone, in the forest.

He was lucky- it's a fairly cloudy tonight, but the wolf within was whining... Little Remus was covered in sweat, silently, he started to weep.

That was when the clouds parted.

He winced, waiting for the searing pain of transformation, but...

Nothing.

He looked around, confused, then up at the moon.

It was shining brightly, in the most beautiful, purest silver he'd ever seen.

The silver moonlight rained down on him, the last of his tears slipped away. Then, he smiled.

That was when a silver light approached him from behind.

He looked to the source of the light, gasping as he saw the light formed into something he never expected.

A unicorn.

It's horn sharp, thin and long- it's mane was mist and it's eyes glowing blue. it's hooves gently touched the ground and the melodious hoof steps echoed through the forest, as a silvery white mist surrounded them.

The silver patronus gently tottered in front of him, bowing it's head, then placed it's glowing, mist surrounded horn over his heart, it glowed brighter for a short moment, before it stood straight again, then faded, and the silver light from the moon was gone. With a smile on his face, he slipped into a sweet slumber.

* * *

Lily Potter was seven, and was taking a walk in the forest near her home before she got lost.

She looked around, afraid. It must be near midnight by now, her parents would be so worried!

She wish that someone from the village would just come across her and bring her home.

The full moon tonight is bright, the soft light caressed her skin, slowly, the moonlight turned brighter.

It's silver.

She gazed up to the moon, the silver light calming her slowly, she closed her eyes, then slowly, she smiled and let the moonlight embrace her.

There was then, a silver light.

Lily looked at the source, startled.

Then there it was. A silver, glowing unicorn with mist beneath it's hooves, it's eyes are a beautiful icy blue, it's mane fading into mist as it walked forwards, it's hoof steps echoed around her, sounding melodious like small silver bells, like a piano, so calming.

The beautiful creature slowly strolled forwards to greet the redhead, it bow before her, the tip od it's mist-covered horn directly over her heart as it glowed brighter.

she immediately felt calm, as the unicorn rose straight once again, she slowly let her eyes slide close.

The next morning, she found herself on the coach of her home, and she never, never had forgotten about the beautiful silver unicorn.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

 **May we meet again, as the silver unicorn of light rests beneith the silver moon.**

 **Moonlight~**


End file.
